Hiro's first time
by Destiel4shnurps
Summary: A one shot requested by anonymous. Hiro and Tadashi have some fun. WARNING:if you don't ship Hidashi and you don't like it...don't read. HIDASHI WARNING! Contains content inappropriate for children! For those of you still here, read on and enjoy! :) reviews are appreciated.


"Dashi!" Hiro yelled, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"What?" Tadashi smirked, feigning innocence.

"You know what you...asshole!" Hiro yelled out, hesitating to use that word.

"Oh my, Hiro. You shouldn't use that kind of language," Tadashi clicked his tongue, smirking. His voice was filled with cocky mockery, and it was sexy as hell. He moved his mouth closer to Hiro's shaft, but didn't take him into his mouth.

"Tadashi, please," Hiro begged.

"Oh I like it when you beg," Tadashi smiled. He moved towards Hiro's neck. "Do it again." Tadashi kissed at Hiro's neck and bit gently, leaving a small red mark. Hiro arched against him and groaned.

"P-please, Dashi. Please please please."

"Oh, Hiro," Tadashi mumbled against Hiro's lips.

Hiro was writhing beneath him on the bed, his back arched. Tadashi kissed a trail down from his lips to his neck, nipping again, harder this time. Hiro let out a small squeal and bit his lip.

"God, Hiro, you're so...ugh," Tadashi let out a groan of his own and he flexed his hips against Hiro's. He kissed from his neck to his chest, sucking briefly on his nipples, working his way down his stomach, licking and biting, down to his hips, running his tongue along the lines of his hip bones. Hiro was moaning and begging Tadashi to let him come.

Tadashi felt his will power weaken and was nearly undone when Hiro arched again and reached down, taking Tadashi in his hands. He let out a shaky moan, and pushed into Hiro's grasp before kissing Hiro and removing his hand. He kissed Hiro and held his hands above his head, fingers entwined.

Tadashi pushed his hips against Hiro's and kissed him, hard, biting his lip and sucking. Hiro responded and writhed against Tadashi, the pleasure running hot through him.

"Tadashi, please. I want you," Hiro begged again.

"Are you sure?" Tadashi pulled away and looked into Hiro's eyes.

"Yes, please."

Tadashi kissed Hiro and lined himself up. He didn't bother with a condom, knowing both he and Hiro were clean, and there was no risk of pregnancy obviously.

He pushed slowly inside of Hiro, one inch at a time. Hiro gasped and Tadashi felt him tighten. He resisted the urge to drive himself deep into Hiro's warmth all at once. Hiro let out a breath when Tadashi was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Are you ok?" Tadashi asked, concerned. His breathing was labored as well.

"Yeah. I'm good."

Tadashi moved his hips incrementally and when Hiro made a little moan, he pulled out and pushed slowly back in. Hiro seemed to take to him well. His length and girth were uncomfortable at first, but Hiro seemed to enjoy it after a moment.

"God, Hiro, your so fucking tight." Tadashi huffed. Hiro blushed. Tadashi thrusted into him again, slowly. Hiro arched his back and made an unintelligible plea.

"What do you want?" Tadashi implored gently.

"Please, Tadashi. Give it to me," Hiro begged.

Tadashi couldn't hold back anymore. He thrusted deep into Hiro and was rewarded with a moan. He kissed Hiro's soft lips and thrusted again. Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi's waist and his arms around Tadashi's neck. Tadashi held himself up with his forearms and bucked into Hiro's tight, wet heat.

"Fuck, Hiro," Tadashi moaned.

"Now who's using language?" Hiro joked, chuckling.

"Oh whatever," Tadashi laughed.

Tadashi was setting a slow but satisfying pace, rocking into Hiro, but Hiro was squirming around and writhing beneath him so much that Tadashi was losing control.

"Fuck me, Dashi," Hiro moaned and moved his hips with Tadashi's.

Tadashi growled and forced himself to take it slow. He unclenched his teeth and spoke to Hiro, his voice gruff.

"Hiro, I want to do this right. Take it slow."

"Dashi, I'll be fine just...please," Hiro begged, his voice breaking slightly.

"Fuck," Tadashi let out a moan.

Tadashi thrust deep into Hiro, evoking a moan from the teen. Tadashi sped up the pace, rocking into Hiro, letting out growling moans of his own.

Hiro was running his fingers down Tadashi's naked back, pulling him closer and scratching him, and Tadashi loved it. Hiro grabbed Tadashi's ass and pulled Tadashi deeper inside of him, moving his own hips to meet his brother's. Their moans filled the room.

Tadashi straightened up and grabbed Hiro's hips, thrusting deeply into him. Hiro was moaning loudly, balling up the sheets in his fists. His back arched and Tadashi tightened his grip, not concerned about leaving bruises. Tadashi slowed only a moment to order Hiro.

"Put you legs on my shoulders." Tadashi said, breathless. Hiro complied. Tadashi held Hiro's thigh, kneading the soft skin, with one hand and with the other he gasped Hiro's surprising length. Hiro let out a shuttering gasp and moaned.

"Dashi...," he breathed, overcome by pleasure.

Tadashi stroked up Hiro's length, running his thumb across the head, slicking through the precum. He continued thrusting into his little brother, feeling himself getting closer and closer. He needed to get Hiro off first. He had to. He pumped his hand and hips faster, feeling Hiro spasm and tighten. His muscles bunched and ready to snap.

"Hiro, fuck, Hiro," Tadashi growled, holding back from coming.

"Da..shi...fuck!" Hiro screamed out his release, cum shooting out of Tadashi's fingers and onto his stomach. Tadashi felt Hiro tighten around him and he let go. He rammed into Hiro, coming deep inside of him, his hips stuttering as he filled Hiro up. He collapsed and hunched over Hiro, his hair falling in his face slightly. Both were breathing heavily and were slick from sweat. Hiro quivered uncontrollably and laughed when Tadashi kissed him.

"You ok?" Tadashi asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"Are you kidding me? That was...amazing," Hiro said, kissing Tadashi again. Tadashi felt the sweat and cum, hot and sticky, between their stomachs.

"Gosh, Hiro, you really did like it."

"Shut up," Hiro laughed.

"I love you, Hiro," Tadashi said, looking into Hiro's eyes.

" I love you too, Tadashi."

"I feel really full," Hiro said, wiggling his hips.

"Careful. You keep wiggling like that and I might start round two," Tadashi joked. "You feel full because I'm still inside of you and I came inside of you," he explained.

"Really?" Hiro blushed. He liked the idea that Tadashi had came inside of him.

"Yeah. I came a lot. Filled you up," Tadashi said, his voice low and sexy. He kissed Hiro and his tongue swiped at Hiro's lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. Hiro sighed and opened his mouth happily, his tongue meeting Tadashi's.

Tadashi nipped at Hiro's lip and Hiro moaned. Tadashi felt himself stir inside of Hiro and Hiro felt it too. Smirking against Tadashi's lips, Hiro clenched around Tadashi and Tadashi blew out a shaky breath.

"Not tonight. We need to wash up before aunt Cas gets home," Tadashi said, smiling but hesitant to deny another round.

"Ok," Hiro pouted but Tadashi kissed his lips quickly. Tadashi slowly pulled out of Hiro and Hiro winced a little, feeling empty and strange.

"You ok?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah," Hiro said. "Its just weird. I just feel empty."

Tadashi smiled, "I'll fill you up again later." He kissed Hiro, chuckling. "Wow I made a mess," Tadashi said and looked at the cum pooling on the sheets and running down Hiro's thigh and ass.

Tadashi helped Hiro up and they walked to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna clean up the bedding while you shower," Tadashi said, kissing Hiro quickly.

"Will you join me after?" Hiro asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Tadashi said with a wicked smile, "as long as you don't mind me going for round two...or three." He chucked at Hiro's expression and then cleaned up the room. He walked back to the shower and saw that Hiro was playing with himself, fingering his ass.

"Hiro, you fucking asked for this," Tadashi laughed with a crooked smile and stepped under the hot spray of water, kissing Hiro passionately.


End file.
